CanisLupeAmore
by ellipsis.countdown
Summary: Alternative path of New Moon with Jacob and Bella. T for language and possible violence. JxB 3  SPOILERS Jacob POV/Imprint/Edward neve comes back  Hope you enjoy xxxexxxcxxxx
1. Chapter 1  Tranquillity

Tranquillity

_This is set immediately after Edward's departure in New Moon; it is what might/could/should have happened. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's I have just transferred my ideas and perceptions of them into words._

Jacob rolled over on his cramped camp bed and sighed. It was well into the early hours of the morning and he was still wide awake. His mind danced fitfully around one grand topic; Isabella Swan. Whenever he was with her, he felt warm and safe – as if nothing could go wrong as long as they were together. Whenever he was away from her, he felt as if he were missing a leg – no, he would rather be missing a leg. Jacob had felt this way for years in the innocent abyss of childhood. He could remember every aspect of that day, from the unusually good summer weather – cloud rather than rain – to the little strawberry hair-clips in her hair. He was seven years old, she was six and a half. His dad and Charlie had cooked up a plan for their kids to play together so they could watch the game and drink beer without being disturbed. Jacob remembered pulling up to Charlie's house, being told to be nice and the excitement of making a new friend. Even at the age of six, hiding behind her father's legs, Bella had him. Though shy at first, they were soon the best of friends, conquering invisible pirates and saving their kingdoms together. This would last until either Bella injured herself in some way or it got too dark and he had to go home. This was repeated every time she visited - until she stopped visiting.

Jacob ran his hands through his hair and massaged his temples. They hadn't seen each other for years when they were most recently reunited. Bella had transformed from the cute little girl who was his fellow swashbuckler into a beautiful, still-clumsy seventeen-year-old. He had tried to spend as much time with her as he could back then, for what he assumed was just a crush. He decided now that it was love. Jacob smiled, and said to himself, "I Love You, Bells."

The problem was that she would never love him. That insufferable leech got his fangs into her and ripped her heart out. He was left with a broken Bella and her shattered heart. He was stuck being a shoulder to cry on, a good friend, while constantly longing for more. Jacob's mind flitted back to a memory from a couple of weeks ago. He had been pumping weights, wanting to finally beat Quill at arm wrestling, when the phone rang. It was Charlie. "Thank the Lord, Jacob! It's Bella - I'm really worried about her. I found her last night, unconscious, in the woods… all alone." said Charlie, his agitation obvious. Jacobs's heart dropped to his knees, and he gripped the phone with shaking hands. "Please come and speak to her, she's in such a bad way! She cries and cries inconsolably, she didn't get a wink of sleep - she just screams and cries. The only thing I've got out of her is that he left her, that filthy scum left her and moved to God knows where. Please, Jacob? I know you two haven't seen much of each other since she's been with him, but she really needs you!" Charlie's voice was desperate with emotion. "Of course, Charlie, I'll be right over!" Jacob said hurriedly, slamming the phone down, and grabbing his shirt and deodorant on the way out. He dried his face on a towel, and applied liberal deodorant before chucking it on the couch and slamming the door. He jumped in his van and pulled on the shirt. He drove fast, fuelled by anger and worry. Never before had he jumped her porch steps so fast. Charlie ushered him into Bella's room. He looked at her on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, with her head buried between them. He cautiously walked over and put a hand on her back. He noticed that Charlie had left them alone. She was shaking violently, and with each silent sob her body lurched forward as though she were about to vomit.

"Bella, it's gonna be ok, it's alright. Come here," he whispered gently, picking up her hand. He stroked her hair, while muttering comforts to her. Slowly she lifted her head, her face was red and puffy, her soft brown eyes drowning in salty sorrow. Her bottom lip was shaking and her chin was quivering. He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and take away all her pain. "Bells, what happened?" he said gingerly. One fat tear spilled over her eyelashes and rolled down her cheek. She looked him in the eyes, and he swore he could see her pain. "He left. I... I wasn't good enough for him." She gasped for air between each word, stuttering with remorse.  
"Bella, Edward has made the biggest mistake of his life, or rather afterlife. He has no right, not even for a second, to flirt with the idea that he deserves you, let alone decide you are not good enough!" Rage welled up inside him, but now was the time to comfort, not to seek revenge.  
"I love him though, Jake! He was fine until he started to think that I would get hurt. It was just a... just a stupid accident!" She crawled onto his lap with a sob, and buried her head in his shoulder. At any other time Jacob would have been beside himself, but now he didn't even notice her unintentional positioning. He stroked her long burgundy hair and whispered quietly into her ear, in a way that made her hiccough and stop crying;

"Bella, people like Edward hide behind their fancy romantic words and their mysterious personalities, but when kick comes to shove, they run. He left you instead of protecting you, he chose the easier route for himself. You love him and this is gonna be hard for you, but I'm here, I'm your friend and I will always be here for you. I will always protect you and I would rather die than run from you." Jacob said, his hands shaking with anger. Bella pulled her head back so she could look at his face. Her forehead was tainted by a wrinkle of confusion. Her beautiful chocolate eyes searched his face for an answer. Slowly she said,  
"Jake, you are the nicest person I've ever met and I'm sorry for acting so selfish." Jake looked at her and said simply, "Bella, you have no need to apologise for the way you are acting, you can do whatever the hell you please after what that leech did to you." Her expression became surprised and she made to defend Edward, but Jacob cut her off. "I'm the one who needs to apologise, because God help me if I ever come into contact with that foul creature he will wish he had died back in pre-history when he was supposed to!" A small tear fell from Bella's eye - not because she had started to cry again, but because she was exhausted emotionally. Jacob saw this, and picking her up, he placed her in her bed and wrapped her up in the quilt. She was already asleep when he whispered good night.

Jacob came back to the present with a jolt. He looked around his shoe-box room and sighed at the pointlessness of attempting to sleep. He padded across his house in his old sweatpants and went out onto the front porch. Jake looked across the Res at all his friends' and neighbours' house and into the forest, then finally up at the moon. It was low, full and milky white. He looked up at it for a few moments. He felt a deep calm - the tranquillity before the storm...

**With the help of the wonderful Alyssa Felixa this chapter has been edited and my errors have been fixed. There should be no need to re-read**


	2. Chapter 2 The Transformation

The Transformation

_Thank you everyone who has read the first chapter, especially AlyssaFelixa (who has offered kindly to be my Beta-Reader, and is my great friend) I would appreciate reviews and your opinions! These characters are Stephenie Meyer's as much as I would __**love**__ to own Jacob Black sadly I do not *sniff*_

_Thanks and Enjoy. ExCx_

Jake doubled over in excruciating pain. It had come on without warning and didn't show any signs of receding. The muscles in his legs screamed from the pain shooting through them. His stomach turned and whirled and Jake fought the urge to vomit. He was sweating and flushed as fevered heat shot through his body. His spine bent and snapped each joint breaking out of place. He cried out, tears in his eyes, face upturned to the moon. He heard the sound of men running and voices around him as he arched his back from the pain. His jaw felt unhinged and there was something in his gums, his fingers were burning and his arms were shaking. Jacob lurched forward and let out a howl. He felt his legs bend into an animalistic crouch and a tingling started in his skin. The pain started to subside but it was replaced with an urge, rising up from deep inside him. He leapt forward and transformed. There was no other way to describe - it was not a feeling we regular humans know or can relate to. It was instinct.

Jacob breathed in deeply and looked around; most of the Res had come out in their jammies and were smiling at him. His father looked very proud. He didn't understand- he just knew he felt different. He looked over to Quill and Embry, who with a wink jumped into the air and became wolves before his very eyes. He looked down at himself, and realised that he, too, was a wolf. Surprisingly, he wasn't scared or freaked out by anything that had happened. It felt natural, and as a wolf he felt free. He heard Quill's voice in his head "You ok man? How does it feel walking on all fours?" He saw Quill and Embry's memories of transforming, replayed into his mind. All their thoughts were shared. They showed him how, when the pack had all phased, they could share thoughts and memories. He learned everything he needed to know in just minutes from Quill, Embry and then Sam - who phased just after the other two. "Jacob, you have phased - now you must take up the responsibility that we share; you must protect our home. We take shifts patrolling the Res and we protect the humans from bloodsuckers." Jacob understood what he had to do and was ready. "Guys, I'm knackered, how do I... de-wolf?" He was flooded with memories and realized that he would be naked, so went round to the back door of his house. The pack dispersed, heading back to their families, imprints and beds.

Tired as he was, Jacob still had a couple of thoughts before going to bed. What was he going to do about Bella? She had been getting better, he thought. She didn't mope around and she seemed reasonably back to normal. It had been a couple of weeks since Edward had left her, but Bella could over-think things for the whole of the USA. Jacob assumed she had decided to try and get on with her life. Jake knew she was still heartbroken; she was just trying to cover it up and go back to how she was. He smiled, and remembered they were going to the movies on the weekend. With a smile on his lips, he fell sound asleep.

**Thank You to AlyssaFelixa who has painstakingly gone through my story editing and checking for errors! They have been fixed now should be no need to re-read! **


	3. Chapter 3 FAQ

FAQ

**I would like to stress that I am not sticking exactly to the book by Stephanie Meyer; I'm changing details to suit my story over all. Thank you everyone who reviews, reads and favourites this story it makes my day to hear from you. Once again these characters were created by Stephenie Meyer I have just commandeered them for the use of this story. Hope you enjoy a slightly longer chapter x**

Jacob awoke feeling restless and full of energy, despite it being 5:30 am.

Craving exercise, he headed down to the makeshift gym/basement. Before his transformation he had been an active person, but now he had boundless energy and a need to test his new limits. He started by pumping his usual weights, and quickly realized that he was far stronger than before. He added all the weights he had onto the bar, and exerting himself to his full capacity, he pumped the weights. For his hour of exercise he also did press-ups, sit-ups and squats. His stamina was far improved and he probably could have done another hour. Jake had been running hot for a week or so before his transformation but now he was like a furnace. He headed to a cold shower to wash away the sweat and to clear his mind. It was 7 by the time was clean and dressed. He could smell Billy cooking breakfast before he actually saw him.

"Dad, why're you making cooked breakfast - it's a Tuesday?" Jacob asked, leaning on the kitchen counter and rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Billy looked at his son in a way that implied the answer was obvious.

"Jake, you phased last night. That will have been one of the greatest moments of your life; you've become a man, son. I was so proud last night and your Mom would have been too. Also, you're gonna be freaking hungry for the rest of your life, so this will probably happen every morning!" Billy went back to the stove to save his bacon.

After wolfing down bacon, eggs, three pieces of toast and a bowl of cereal, Jake went over to Sam's house to get answers to some of his questions. He only knew a little from the elders at the Res bonfires, and from the brief time he'd spent last night within the pack mind. He found that he could hear what the other wolves on the Reservation were thinking if he concentrated really hard. It was much easier the more he did it, and, he presumed, when they all phased.

When he reached Sam's house he jumped the porch steps and rapped on the door.

Emily opened the door in a silk dressing gown, her scarred face broadened into a smile.

"Congratulations on phasing, Jake!" She drew him into a hug, her gentle voice tinkling with excitement. Jacob loved Emily - she was like a mother to him. "I suppose you want to ask Sam a whole bunch of questions, most of the guys did when they first changed. He's actually still sleeping – he's exhausted from all the extra precautions going on at the moment. I made coffee though - you want some?" Jake nodded, and followed her into the house. After being handed a piping hot mug of coffee, he sat at Emily's kitchen table.

"Honey, I might be able to answer some of your questions. Being the alpha's imprint teaches you a few things." She smiled at him kindly and sipped at her coffee, allowing him to collect his thoughts.

"Uh... that would be really nice, Em. I'm kinda worried about something." Jake said, furrowing his brow. "How do you know if you've imprinted? I, uh... I think I'm in love with someone now, does that mean I can never be with her 'cause I haven't imprinted already?" Jacob burst out, all his worries spilling onto the worn kitchen table.

"Oh honey! There's no need to get worked up about imprinting. When you meet the right person or if you see this girl next you'll know. Sam said it was like a feeling of everything being right in the world while you are around your imprint. I don't think you can miss it. All I know is that whenever I'm around Sam, I feel safe, like I don't ever want the moment to end. I guess you could call it love at first sight!" Emily's eyes misted over as she smiled at the though of her fiancé.

"I'm just worried that I won't imprint on Bella." Jacob said, staring into the depths of his mug.

"Honey, if it's meant to be it'll happen, but you can't force it, so just relax." Emily patted him on the arm. "If you don't mind be being nosey, you're talking about Bella Swan, aren't you? The one with the vamp... Cullen boyfriend?" Jake's head snapped up.

"He's not her boyfriend anymore; he left her a couple of weeks ago to go piss around with his leechy family in the ice caps. Bella and I have been spending a whole load of time together recently, and she told me all about the bloodsucker and his 'family'. I now know that all the tales about our ancestor's struggle's with the vampires are true – it just gives me one more reason to hate them. I suppose I should thank the guy, after he broke her heart, I was the one who got to pick up the pieces and be her shoulder to cry on. She really needs me as a friend right now, but when she's over him she might need me as a boyfriend..." Emily smiled at the desires of Jacob's heart, then sighed sadly.

"Jake, sweetie, it's great that you're gonna get the girl and everything, but be careful with those Cullens. Our pack has been working for generations to achieve the situation we have today. Protect her from them, because I have a horrible feeling this isn't the last we've seen of them." Emily's brow wrinkled with agitation, but before either could say anything more, Sam's voice drifted down the stairs.

"Em, love, I'm up!" Jake turned to look at him. "Hi Jake, rough night? I guess you're here with questions? There's a whole lot you're gonna have to do with your teenage ass." Emily bustled into the kitchen to make Sam some breakfast and coffee. "I'm the alpha of the pack, which means you have to follow my instructions no matter what, your body will give you no choice - nothing personal, man! We can communicate with each other using the pack mind pretty well when we're in human form, but it's simpler and easier when we phase. The down side is, you see every thought from everyone and everything they've been up to. It's... informative for a boy of your age!" Sam chuckled. "Normally we patrol in pairs, but given all this business going on at the moment we have two pairs out patrolling at any one time. I will instruct you where and when you are needed, and your partner will fill in all the other crap you need to know." Sam raised his eyebrows to show he was finished, and that Jacob should probably go.

"I'd better get going for school then. Thanks for the info – oh, and thanks for the coffee Em!" Jake took off through the back door, as Sam wrapped his arms around his imprint.

Jake wandered across the Res, milling the issues over in his mind. He was not excited about telling Bella of his transformation. Had she not said just the other day that she wanted "No more super-natural"? You didn't get much more super-natural than werewolf. He was completely fucked if he wanted to win her over and make her his girlfriend. Jake rested his head against the rough bark of a tree and moaned. Operation Get Bella was failing miserably!

**Stay tuned for a very important chapter next. Hope you have enjoyed it if you did favourite and review. If you didn't tell me what to improve on x**


End file.
